


Gotham Lights

by Purple_Panic



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina has made a habit of showing up at Bruce's window for late night visits. When the costumes come off, enemies can become lovers, even if only for a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham Lights

Hey everyone. I just found this ficlet from ages ago on my laptop. I wrote it for some sort of kink meme on live journal and I thought I'd post it here for everyone. I know it's outside the fandoms I usually stick to but I hope everyone can enjoy it anyway.

XXXXX

Gotham Lights

Bruce was awake before her patent leather stiletto boots even touched down on the balcony. He'd wondered when she would be visiting him next, and it seemed tonight was finally the night. He watched her just outside the glass door that blended in seamlessly to the large glass windows that gave him a panoramic view of Gotham's night splendor. However, the woman easily picking the lock on the other side of the door was a far more alluring sight.

She entered his room, whisper quiet despite her high-heeled boots, drinking in his bare torso as he lay sprawled on his back in his oversized bed. Even with her mask, he could see desire sparkling in her eyes.

"Hello, Selina," he said softly, voice deep and husky after only just waking. His eyes followed the sway of her hips as she moved towards him, illuminated only by the ambient light of the city that filtered into the room.

"Hello, Bruce," she practically purred, reaching for the zipper of her appropriately named cat suit. "Did you miss me?"

Bruce watched as she slowly slid the zipper lower and lower, parting her costume down the middle and revealing ample cleavage that seemed eager to spill from its skin-tight confines. No matter how many times she undressed for him, watching her strip off her alter ego was still a thrill.

"Of course I missed you," he said with a smirk as her zipper reached its stopping point just below her navel. "I was beginning to think you were through with visiting me."

The woman before him tugged the halves of her costume, revealing full breasts bathed in the amber glow of Gotham lights. They were just as lush and perfect as he remembered. His fingers itched to touch them, but he didn't want to rush the exquisite show she was putting on. She peeled the long sleeves away from her arms as she spoke in sultry tones. "I would have seen you sooner if you had actually been in bed the past few nights. Your nocturnal life keeps you busy."

She pushed her cat suit down over her hips, and the down her legs until she was able to kick off the offending garment. She reached behind her head to remove her mask and Bruce was secretly grateful. She sometimes left it on despite the fact that he had known her secret identity for years and it seemed unnecessary to hide behind it while engaged in something so intimate. However, despite removing all other articles of clothing, she had left her thigh high boots on.

She sank down onto his bed, crawling over him with the same fluid grace as her namesake. She tugged the sheet off of him, dark eyebrows arching when she saw he was clad in nothing but a pair of gray boxer briefs.

"This is a good look for you," she teased, running a slender finger along the place where the elastic band gave way to taunt abdominals. "But I think you look better in nothing at all."

"I would have said the same thing about you," Bruce replied, lifting his hips off the bed to assist her in sliding the garment down his legs. "But you are absolutely ravishing in those boots."

"Really? Then perhaps I'll leave them on more often," she replied playfully as she straddled his hips, catching his wrists as he tried to touch her. Bruce found his hands quickly pinned on either side of his head with his raven haired goddess looming over him, a devilish smile on her face. Her bare breasts pressed to his own naked chest and he had to suppress a groan when he felt her womanhood brush over his rock hard member. He could feel that she was already damp with need for him, but there was no telling when he would get relief.

Sometimes Selina submitted and let him have his way with her, but more often than not, she insisted on being in charge, holding him down as she rode him at whatever pace she pleased. Tonight was turning out to be one of those nights as she dipped her head and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Bruce couldn't help the low growl that sounded in the back of his throat. Though she was both strong willed and strong bodied, she was no match physically against his own strength. There had been more than one occasion when her relentless teasing had ended with her being flipped onto her back or on all fours in one swift move so he could promptly finish what she had started. Though his body craved her, especially after not seeing her for a while, he wanted to savor their time together, allowing her to go at her own pace. However, it appeared she wasn't in the mood for foreplay.

She broken the kiss, panting hard as she rubbed her body against him erotically, her words hardly more than a breathy whisper as she looked down at him with glimmering green eyes. "I want you inside me. Now."

Bruce wasn't about to argue as she lifted her hips and centered herself over his erection. His hands flexed in her grasp as her slick heat glided over the head of his shaft. He moaned her name as she sank down upon him, taking him deep into the liquid tightness that he had missed in her absence.

Selina threw back her head, sending tousled black strands flying as she began to move her hips in a slow, steady grind, cooing and moaning and whispering dirty words that only excited the two of them more. All the while she kept her lover pinned down, forcing him to endure the exquisite torture of her unhurried pace. Though it was maddening, Bruce loved every minute, drinking in the sight of her lithe body atop him and feeling the way she clenched around his manhood with every movement.

He began to buck up against her, matching her rhythm perfectly until the two were moving as one. Selina altered between devouring his mouth with her own and whispering naughty things to him like how she loved the feel of his thickness filling her up and how she could see just how much he liked being held down and ridden.

The slow undulation of their bodies quickly turned frenzied as the dark haired woman bounced up and down faster and faster.

"Fuck, Bruce," she panted, her skin beginning to glisten with a thin sheen of sweat. "You feel so good inside me. I'm so close."

She slammed her hips down once, twice, and then erupted in a series of convulsions that marked her release. Bruce's breath hissed through his teeth as he felt feminine walls contract sharply around him, squeezing him, milking him until he had no choice but to follow her over the edge. Even mid-orgasm, she continued to keep his wrists pinned and he looked up at her, watching her body shake and her mouth fall open in a silent scream as his own body was wracked with pleasure. His length twitched inside her as he filled her up with his seed, and Selina let out a guttural moan as she felt the hot liquid splash inside her.

Still quivering and totally spent, she collapsed onto his chest, at last allowing her lover to wrap strong arms around her as they both came down from their high. They laid there a moment, a tangle of naked limbs except for her boots, and Bruce took in the scent of her hair and skin as she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, his hands running soothingly up and down her back.

He knew as soon as she recovered, she would be on her way, and even if he asked her to stay, she would refuse. He supposed this was the price the two of them had to pay for being masked vigilantes. Relationships were difficult enough without having an alter ego, and damn near impossible when both lived a second life. For now, he would have to be content with these late night visits, but in this moment, he could hold her in his arms and pretend that she was his.


End file.
